Magic on Earth
by UnrequitedxLove
Summary: When all that's dear to Flora is taken, she will fight to get it back. When she has to make this quest on Earth and runs into deceit, turmoil, and lies... how far will she go to save her friends? FxH, BxS, LxN, TxT, SxB, MxR
1. Races

**Title:** Magic on Earth

**Summary:** When all that's dear to Flora is taken, she will fight to get it back. When she has to make this quest on Earth and runs into deceit, turmoil, and lies... how far will she go to save her friends? Flora x Helia, Stella x Brandon, Bloom x Sky, Musa x Riven, Layla x Nabu, Tecna x Timmy.

**Authors Note: **Okay, we're going to pretend this is before the ending of the third season. And Layla and Nabu still like each other. ...Yeah, sorry for the story distortion. xD; This was actually a dream of mine, and I really wanted to turn it into a fic. c:

**

"Flooora! Hurry up, will you!?" Stella banged on the door that led to Bloom and Flora's shared room.

"There's no way Stella got ready before us!" Bloom stared at the door incredulously. "Not with that hair, anyways...."

Flora sighed, pulling on her usual red skirt. "She's really psyched about today. I guess it's possible...."

Stella burst in. "I am TIRED of waiting on you two!"

"Now you know how we feel most of the time...." Bloom mumbled, smirking at her friend. "Well, here, you can do my hair." She tossed a brush at the blonde.

"Ohhh, Bloom, I've always wanted to do something with your hair...." Stella was instantly distracted.

Flora shook her head, brushing her hair with one hand and tending one of her plants with the other.

Layla came in, wearing her usual pink tank top and green jean-like skirt. "Aren't you girls ready yet?"

"Hey, fashionably late is the new thing." Musa came in, her hands folded behind her head.

Tecna was next in, tapping away at one of her gadgets before pocketing it. "What's the hold up, girls?"

"For once, it wasn't Stella. It was Flora and me." Bloom waved from her seat in front of the vanity, Stella pulling at her hair with a brush. "Kiko chewed through the wire for my alarm clock last night. It was an accident. I'll just get a new one or something."

"Well, there's a shocker. Stella isn't the hold up." Layla grinned at Stella's expression.

"Is it so awful that I like to take time to look nice for Brandon? Hmm?"

"We're just kidding Stel, calm down." Musa tugged at one of her pigtails absently.

"Hey, look, the boys are here!" Tecna, who had been peering out the window, turned back to her friends.

"Just in time." Stella stated, proudly putting a scrunchy in Blooms hair. "Tahdah!"

"Looks nice, Stella. Now let's get going." The group took off for the stairs.

**

The girls moved fast. When they reached the gates, the boys were still racing around the curve to get there. They'd always raced - must be a guy thing.

"Riven is in the lead!" Musa called out proudly to Stella, setting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, not for long!" Stella let out an ear piercing whistle and raised her voice to a yell: "YOU CAN DO IT SHNOOKUMS!"

"Geez Stella... I rather like my hearing...." Tecna muttered, setting her hands over her ears.

When the boys approached, it was neck and neck between Riven, Brandon and Sky.

"Sky still has a chance! Don't count him out just yet." Bloom waved towards her boyfriend.

"Timmy doesn't do the racing thing. It's a good thing to.... With the way Riven races, he could get hurt. No offense, Musa." Tecna smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"None taken." Musa smiled at Tecna; she was right, after all.

Last minute, while Riven, Sky and Brandon were bumping into each other for the lead, another bike streaked past them and stopped in front of the girls at the gate.

The dust that bike had blown up had obscured everyones vision. "Who was that?"

"Helia!" Riven could be heard clearly. "That was cheating!"

"Helia?" Flora blinked back her surprise. As the dust cleared, it turned out it _was_ Helia.

"It wasn't cheating. It was strategic." Timmy pointed out, climbing off his bike.

"Whatever...." Riven was getting better at letting things go; all that could be owed to Musa.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Bloom ran forward and hugged Sky, who embraced her happily.

"That was a good try, shnookums!" Stella commented, hurrying to embrace Brandon.

"Thanks, cupcake. It was close." Brandon smiled down at Stella, swinging her up before setting her back on the ground.

"I'm glad you don't do all that racing stuff, Timmy. There's a good chance you'd get hurt." Tecna admitted, hugging Timmy.

"That's why I don't do it, actually." Timmy laughed, hugging his girlfriend back.

"Hey there." Layla slid over to Nabu, who grinned at the sight of her. He climbed off his levabike; he was still a little shakey with the controls.

"Hey, Layla." He hugged her and she snuggled against his shoulder in response.

"Hi Helia." Flora made her way over to Helia's bike shyly.

"Hello, Flora." He smiled and hugged her. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really." Flora smiled, hugging him back.

"Let's get this show on the road, guys!" Stella called, climbing onto Brandon's levabike. "Girls drive this time! We'll show them what racing is allllll about."

"Oh, yeah! That's a challenge I'll take." Layla climbed onto Nabu's bike with no protest from him as he climbed on behind her.

"I promise there's nothing wrong with the bike this time." Riven promised Musa as she climbed on. "I checked it earlier."

"Good. I refuse to lose a race like _you_." Musa smirked back at Riven, pulling her helmet on.

Tecna sighed, climbing on the bike. "Now I'm scared... Layla is definately not going to go easy on us...."

"Just put strategy into it; we have a chance of winning." Timmy climbed on behind her, then handed her her helmet.

Bloom climbed on Sky's bike. "Well, this is the first challenge I've had in a while... I promise not to disappoint."

"Atta girl." Sky climbed on behind her, pulling his helmet on and setting his hands on her waist.

"Well, I guess... since everyone else is...." Flora pulled her helmet on and slid onto the bike, Helia climbing on after her.

"Let's hit it!"

**

The race started out with Musa and Layla in the lead, Stella's reckless driving putting her close by. Bloom was coming up on them, leaving Tecna and Flora in the dust.

"Come on girls! You can do better than that!" Layla called, putting on a burst of speed as they raced along.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Bloom put on a burst of speed, bypassing Stella and coming up on Musa.

"Don't count us out just yet...." Flora put some serious pedal to the metal and bypassed Tecna, Stella, and Bloom.

"Oh, I refuse to be last!" Tecna sped up, catching up with Stella.

In the end, when they reached the lake, the order of arrival was;

Layla and Nabu, Flora and Helia, Musa and Riven, Sky and Bloom, Brandon and Stella, Tecna and Timmy.

**

"Not bad, girls." Sky commented, pulling off his helmet at the end.

"Really. Layla, I must say, you're a much better pilot than I am." Nabu climbed off the bike and stretched.

"Why, thank you." Layla, trying not to be too prideful at winning, climbed off her bike. "Good job girls!"

"I, for one, am very proud of Flo." Musa went over and hugged her friend. "Good race!"

"Thanks." Flora beamed. "I dunno what came over me, I just felt like winning."

"Aww, are we losing our doormat?" Stella joked, moving over to hug Flora too.

The rest of the guys shook their heads. Girls.


	2. Disappearances and Letters

**Title:** Magic on Earth

**Summary:** When all that's dear to Flora is taken, she will fight to get it back. When she has to make this quest on Earth and runs into deceit, turmoil, and lies... how far will she go to save her friends? Flora x Helia, Stella x Brandon, Bloom x Sky, Musa x Riven, Layla x Nabu, Tecna x Timmy.

**Authors Note: **This is where the story gets interesting. ;o

**

"That was a great date." Stella sighed, collapsing on her bed in her room.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Bloom agreed, taking a seat on the couch.

"Agreed." Layla plopped down next to Bloom.

"We just have to go to classes tomorrow...." Tecna took a seat. "And there's a test in Wizgiz's class, I think."

"Oh, great...." Layla groaned.

"Well, better get to studying!" Flora twirled happily over to her desk and pulled out a boook.

"...How are you so upbeat about studying?" Stella asked, staring at Flora in disbelief.

She shrugged, flipping to a page and munching on an organic carrot.

**

The pixies, who had been playing Bumbelini Ball, returned late that evening. Right when everyone was heading to bed.

"Lockette! Where have you been?" Bloom hugged her pixie of portals close.

"Shhh, Bloom!" Lockette glanced around. "I have a surprise for you, follow me." She took off and Bloom changed into normal clothes and followed her pixie, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Lockette? What's this all about? Oh!" Bloom was surprised to see everyone but Flora waiting for her just outside the room.

"Digit, this is illogical... what are we doing...?" Tecna rubbed her eyes.

"Honestly Tune... isn't it a little _rude_ to wake us up so late...." Musa grumbled.

"Guys, we have a surprise... follow us!" Amore took off down the hall, the other pixies in hot pursuit. The girls chased after their pixies sleepily, not even noticing Flora wasn't with them even though Chatta was.

**

Flora woke up to find Bloom, Lockette and Chatta gone. "Huh... that's strange...." She went to wake up Stella. "Stella, Bloom's gone! ...Stella?" She pushed open the door to find Stella and Amore gone. "This is just too weird...." She made her way to Tecna and Musa's room, pushing it open. "Girls?" Nothing. Empty. Deserted. No Tune or Digit, either. She made her way to the room Layla stayed in with another girl from Alfea. The other girl was there, but Piff and Layla weren't.

Flora returned to the room she shared with Bloom, looking at their calenders. Nothing special was happening today or tomorrow or even a week from now.

Kiko came bouncing over to her, looking worse for the wear.

"Kiko! What happened to you!?" A hand flew to Flora's mouth and she fell to her knees, scooping the little bunny of in her arms. Some of his fur was singed and he even had bald patches. He didn't do much other than hand a piece of paper to her. "What's this...?" She set Kiko down on her bed and took the paper, unfolding it.

_Flora, nature faerie of Linphea, _

_Your friends are in grave danger. All of them. Let me list them for you, so you know which friends exactly;_

_Princess Bloom of Sparx, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Layla of Tides, Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, and Princess Tecna of Zenith. Oh, but that's not all. Prince Sky of Eraklyon, his squire, Brandon, Nabu of Tides from Red Fountain, Riven from Red Fountain, Timmy of Red Fountain, and Helia, nephew of Saladin of Red Fountain. Oh, wait. Your Pixie friends too; Chatta, Lockette, Amore, Piff, Digit, and Tune. Hmm, and we can never forget family. Your mother and father, King and Queen of Linphea, and your darling little sister Rose. What are you going to do to save them, Princess? Oh, there's nothing you can do...._

Flora blinked back the tears after reading the letter. "We have to take this to Miss Faragonda, right away!" She scooped up Kiko again and went running for the office.

**

"Kiko delivered the letter to me... he came in looking like this, the poor thing." Flora held Kiko up, and he patted down his singed fur gingerly.

"I see." Miss Faragonda read the letter over for the fourth time. "Flora. This looks like a mission you will have to take over yourself."

"Me?" Flora looked shocked. "But... Miss Faragonda... I'm not the strongest here, what if I fail?"

"You won't. We'll help you out as much as we can but you'll have to take the major charge of this mission.

**

Flora laid quietly in her bed, trying to ignore the fact that Bloom's light breathing wasn't there or Stella's snoring was absent.... She hugged Kiko close. "Everything will be okay Kiko... we'll get everyone back...."

**

In the morning, Flora blinked groggily. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Kiko was curled up on her stomach, and there was another letter in her hand. "Oh, dear...."

Opening it, she saw the writing that was on the first letter.

_Flora, nature faerie of Linphea, _

_I'll give you a hint on your mission to save your friends - which you will no doubtedly fail. There is still magic on Earth._

"Still magic on Earth...." She murmured to herself. "I know where I'm going to try and find my friends...."

She headed to Miss Faragonda's office after changing. "I'm going to Earth to try and look for them."

After Miss Faragonda had read the letter over, she smiled. "That's a good idea Flora. We'll find them in no time."

Flora went to go pack; tomorrow she'd head straight to Earth, and to wherever this creep was keeping her friends.

**

**Authors Note;** Okay. I know it's probably pretty bland right now. I apologise. I have some serious non-suck coming up soon. Just stick with me, please. And let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Finding Friends

**Title:** Magic on Earth

**Summary:** When all that's dear to Flora is taken, she will fight to get it back. When she has to make this quest on Earth and runs into deceit, turmoil, and lies... how far will she go to save her friends? Flora x Helia, Stella x Brandon, Bloom x Sky, Musa x Riven, Layla x Nabu, Tecna x Timmy.

**Authors Note: **OKAY. Official interestingness starts here. Flora goes to Earth and BAM.

**

Flora had no idea where she was on Earth - just that she was alone. She stood on the street corner for... she lost count of the time. She was dressed in a plain pair of khaki shorts, comfortable hiking boots, her normal hoop earrings, and an almost full-length red top. She felt something moving in her bag so she shook it off, opening the top. "What the... Kiko! What are you doing here?"

The little gray rabbit glanced up at her pleadingly. "Oh, all right... you can stay...." Flora sighed, petting Kiko's head. "I don't know where we're supposed to start, though...."

**

Sitting at a cafe, Flora jabbed the end of her spoon at a place on the map she'd been given. "Gardenia is no where near here; but that would be too simple." She took another spoonful of her icecream and offered it to Kiko. The little bunny gladly took it. "Oh, this is going no where... how do you start looking for someone who was kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped, you say? You should take that to the authorities."

Flora glanced up to see who had spoken. A man who looked around his mid-twenties was sitting at the table next to her and had overheard.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry miss, didn't mean to eavesdrop. You looked like you were fairly distressed though and I was just curious. The name is James." He reached out to shake her hand and Flora obliged.

"I'm Flora."

"So, you're searching for someone who's been kidnaped?"

"Well... twenty people who were kidnapped to be precise...."

"Goodness, twenty!? That's really a case for the police."

Flora shook her head. "No, I'm not from around here. The authorities shouldn't be involved."

James lowered his head by hers. "Look, I can sense the magic radiating off of you. Are you from Alfea, or something, by any chance?"

Flora stared at him in shock. "Yes, I am...."

"Oh, yeah, the authorities shouldn't get involved then." James looked thoughtful. "Tell you what. I'm not much of a wizard although I'm a magical being, but, I'll help you out. What do you say?"

Flora looked doubtful. "Well...."

"I'm not an evil wizard or anything like that. I've always been fond of the faeries efforts." He smiled down at her. "My friend Finn would like to help too. He's another kind wizard."

Flora smiled. "Well, alright. Why not?"

**

"Oi, Finn, I brought some company." There was a clack in the slightly ratty apartment, before a curse could be heard. A redheaded boy poked his head around the corner; he couldn't have been any older than James.

"Oh... how d'you do, miss? I'm Finn."

"Flora." Flora smiled at the boy, folding her hands in front of her.

**

"Do you have any clue who this guy is?" Finn questioned.

Flora, James and Finn were all leaning forward over a table, with papers and maps strewn across it.

"No, not really. I just followed what the notes told me." Flora admitted, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, that's not very helpful. ...Do you have any clue where your friends could be?"

"No...." Flora admitted again, feeling smaller by the second.

"Stop it Finn, you're not being very supportive. We offered to help and that's what we're going to do." James scolded.

"Correction; YOU offered to help, and now I'm paying for it. My brain hurts." Finn complained, scratching his head.

James rolled his eyes, glancing at Flora. "Sorry about him, he's really a pain."

"Don't worry about it... I'm the one who kind of just rushed to rescue without taking the proper time to think about this." Flora answered, squirming in her seat. Kiko was dozing in her lap.

"Is the rabbit really necessary?" Finn asked, staring at it with distaste.

"What's wrong with Kiko?" Flora asked, stroking the rabbit lightly with one hand.

"He's an ugly little rodent, for one thing. For another, my allergies are killing me." Finn hid a sneeze in his elbow for evidence.

Flora frowned. "He isn't ugly...." She mumbled, keeping the rest of her answer to herself. She wished Helia were here - she felt she needed respect and a familiar hug. _'Well, the sooner you get to it, the sooner you get that hug!'_ the cheerful part of her mind reminded her.

"Anyways, how are we going to do this?" Finn stated, rubbing the sides of his nose.

"I... have no clue." James answered, sighing.

"Oh, gooey gumdrops...." Flora muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"...Oh, 'Miss Little Faerie Princess' over there did NOT just say 'gooey gumdrops', did she!? Where are you even from? Candyland?" Finn snapped.

Flora blinked, looking a little hurt. She really wished her friends were back at Alfea, along with herself so she wouldn't have to be around such a... a... meanie-head! "I did just say 'gooey gumdrops', thank you very much! And I'm from Linphea! As a matter of fact, I'm not aware of Candylands existance in the galaxy." She hmphed, feeling proud of her answer.

"...I'm going to bed, after than Candyland comment. Good night." Finn departed down the hall.

James sighed. "Realllllllllly sorry about him. He's not usually such a jerk."

Flora frowned, and sighed. "It's alright... he reminds me a little of my friend, Riven. One of the boys kidnapped. Riven is a jerk, too... although he usually isn't that mean directly to me...."

"It's okay, Flora. We're going to find your friends." James laid a hand on her arm and Flora found herself flinching.

That couldn't be... dark energy she was feeling at his touch, could it?

**

**Authors Note:** Dundundun! Is it dark energy? Or is Flora just paranoid? Stay tuned. Chapter 4 is already in the works!


	4. Every Villain Is Lemons

**Title:** Magic on Earth

**Summary:** When all that's dear to Flora is taken, she will fight to get it back. When she has to make this quest on Earth and runs into deceit, turmoil, and lies... how far will she go to save her friends? Flora x Helia, Stella x Brandon, Bloom x Sky, Musa x Riven, Layla x Nabu, Tecna x Timmy.

**Authors Note: **Mwah~ Hello my lovelies. A big thanks to all those who have reviewed! Since I haven't had a gazillion reviews, I think it's safe to give my reviewers a shout out;

A big thanks to:

**..door** - Thanks for the detailed review! I'll definately take your suggestions into thought for the rest of the story.

**Bloomgirl 18** - Thanks for assuring me my story wasn't bland! =]

**Sailor Fede** - Thanks for giving your hopes for Flora! I'm sure she appreciates that. Also, I'm stalking your favorite stories! I've found some interesting things I haven't read for Winx Club yet. c:

**brianaheart1995** - Thank you for your support!

**starfire1994** - I love Teen Titans. Not as much as Winx Club, though. Just thought I'd comment on your pen-name! Haha. Anyways, thanks for the ego boost! You really made me believe my story was worth writing.

And if you noticed the Spongebob title reference, you get a cookie and brownie points. c:

**

After making sure Flora was asleep that night, James turned to Finn sternly.

"Don't you dare be so mean to her again; our orders are to keep her on a friend basis until the mission is complete. If you screw this up, I swear I'll blast you straight to Shadowhaunt." He threatened.

Finn made a face, but relented. "Fine, fine. You go consult with our master and prisoners. I'll wait here. Be back before dawn, or I won't make any promises about that gushy nature faeries safety."

"Reckon I can do that. Be a good boy, Finn." James smirked, before dashing out the door.

**

James was an attractive man, in a sense;

Tall at 6'0", and well built instead of lanky with such a height. His chocolate brown hair was about shoulder-length, and in a shaggy style. No tangles to be seen, just soft and shaggy. His eyes were a navy blue, and slightly smaller than normal but not by much. The eyes did make him look a bit... dark, he had to admit. It wasn't doing him any favors with Flora. Oh well, she was too naive and trusting for her own good. He smirked, before continueing on his way.

**

"Well?"

James didn't look up from his gaze at the ground; he was kneeling, one hand sweeping out to the side gallantly and the other folded in front of him properly. "We've gained her trust, I think. Finn is starting to screw up, though. I think we'd better do it soon."

There was a 'slick' sound as flesh tightened around a staff. "Tell him to contain himself! If Finn screws this up for us, he will not find himself in a pleasant position."

"Yes." James stood hesitantly.

"You may leave. Bring her by in a days time. I will be ready then."

"Alright, master." James bowed quickly, before hurrying out of the room, heading back to the apartment with Flora and Finn.

**

Once arriving, he found Finn sitting on the couch, doing a crossword puzzle.

He watched him for a moment, but Finn didn't look up. Before James could comment, he heard;

"Dammit. I was hoping you'd be late so I could slice her throat."

"Why do you hate her so?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, she's a fairy. Her good nature is just... ugh. And another reason is that 'gooey gumdrops' crap. Can't she just curse like everyone else? And, finally, when I was little, I went to school with her. Before she departed to Alfea. I had a teeny tiny little crush on her and she ignored me profusely and obsessed over our mister poetry in the class, Devyn." Finn snapped, stabbing his pencil through the entire crossword puzzle book.

"...So you want to destroy her over that?"

"Yup."

"...Dude. That's low even for us. Get yourself some anger management, buddy." James smirked and went to his room to get some sleep.

**

Back at the 'master's humble home, there was slight cursing to be heard. "God damn Finn and his little problems. Ugh, I need something to drink."

A servent hurried off and returned with a cutesy tropical cup filled with... something that didn't look legal. "Here you are, miss."

"Thank you, Lietta. Now get out of my site." A voice that was very sweet turned poisonous on the last sentence.

"Yes ma'am." She bowed and ran off.

"Ugh. I despise their blatant fear. I smell it like a dog smells natural disasters." The 'miss' and 'ma'am' muttered, rolling her eyes and taking a sip. "Mmm, she does make good drinks though. That's one reason to keep her alive another day."

She made her way at leisure down a few flights of stairs to the musty, cold dungeons. There were a few torches on the walls and a few half-rotted corpses in some of the cells. The woman smirked coldly at them, her dark red lips curling up. She found what she was looking for - a cell with twenty people waiting. "Well, well. How are you holding up dearies?" She asked cheerfully.

Musa spit at the misses feet. "Just dandy, if you must know!"

The woman dropped her cheerful facade, her ruby eyes growing cold and dull and her blood colored lips turned down in a frown of distaste. "Stainus removus." She removed the spit from her shoes; she was wearing a black corset dress, that was long in the back - trailing on the floor, even - but only knee-length in the front. Her shoes were stylish dark blue boots. "And aren't you just charming, Princess Musa? I bet your father is proud."

Musa's temper flared again, but she was cut off by Stella and her whining.

"You ruined my couture clothes!" She wailed, getting up and stamping her feet. "These were one of a kind, I'll have you know! This is way past what dry-cleaning can fix, lady!"

Brandon hurried and pulled her back, hugging her. "Stella, shush."

The woman smirked in amusement, gazing around at the other figures in the cell. Other than the three that had spoken, everyone else inside looked dead; out of fight. Hmph. That didn't take long.... "Aren't you all so quiet? Don't you have anything more to say?"

Nobody spoke and it was quiet for a moment... until a small choke of a sob was heard.

"Well, is the little girl frightened?" The woman crouched down, staring directly at Rose - Flora's little sister.

Bloom crawled forward and pulled Rose to her protectively, cradling her and glaring at the woman.

"Why don't you let her come play with me? I can't promise the tears will stop but she'll be out of the cell, at least." Her lips parted to show straight white teeth - with the exception of more than one pair of fangs.

"Don't you touch her!" The Queen of Linphea stood straight and tall, looking as royal as she could in her tattered gown and ruined hair.

"My, aren't you bold." The woman stood and frowned again. "Well, you won't have to worry. Before long, you'll be dead."

"I highly doubt that." The magenta-haired youth in one corner spoke - Riven.

"And what makes you think that?" The ruby eyes of the woman glittered in the torch light.

"Flora is very persistant. I'm confident she'll find us, and save us. ...Helia, shouldn't you be saying this? Why am I ranting for YOUR girl?" Riven closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cell wall, yawning.

Helia didn't speak, just continued staring at the wall in front of him.

"My, my. So you're that Linphea brats boyfriend. I knew it would be one of you - after all, there's five girls and six guys, not counting the Royal family and those little pixies." The woman stretched. "At least I know who is who know, so I can plot the end of miss gumdrops forever."

"For once, I agree with Riven." Helia stated quietly, without looking away. "I know Flora isn't a very violent being, but if I know her, she's not going to stop until we're released."

"That's what YOU think, darling," the woman purred. "Little do you know, I'm five steps ahead of your darling little princess."

**

**Authors Note:** Five steps ahead? Already? How is this? Ohsnap. Who is this woman? How much does she know? What does she want with Flora? So many questions... and I'm the one asking them! Sad. Haha, stay tuned. And about Finn... I had to think of something for him to hate her so for. Love is always a good reason to want to rip somebodies throat out! Heh.


	5. Authors Note

**A/N:** On Hiatus. Really sorry to do this; I really wanted to see this fic to the end with no spaces in between, but, bleh. Life really sucks right now and I'm on a little bit of Writers Block. Magic on Earth will be returning shortly; don't worry! I promised myself I wouldn't give this up. Anywho, it'll probably be picked back up in January, but, if life goes uphill for me, it'll be back sooner!

A big thanks to all my faithful reviewers!!


End file.
